Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print control apparatus, a print control method, and a storage medium, and particularly to, for example, a print control apparatus for printing an image on a print medium by accepting a print job using short distance wireless communication of Bluetooth®, a print control method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a short distance wireless communication technique is coming into practical use. This technique is used to, for example, add a point to the IC card of a customer, activate a coupon application, or perform settlement when he/she comes into a store, or detect a position indoors by using Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE).
On the other hand, some printing apparatuses such as a single function printer and multifunction printer perform user authentication by inputting a password or using an IC card to execute printing in order to prevent private information or confidential information from leaking by an output paper document. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-211531 proposes a printing apparatus for performing user authentication using biological information to start a printout.
However, the conventional example has the following problem.
If another person comes close to a printing apparatus or print control apparatus during output of a print job by authenticated printing, he/she may undesirably glance at an output material, and confidential information such as private information for which the user originally wants to maintain the confidentiality may leak.